


22. Masturbation

by Jensee



Series: Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Wade Wilson/Peter Parker (one-sided)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensee/pseuds/Jensee
Summary: Wade Wilson is star struck the first time he sees Spider-Man





	22. Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober is hard you guys, I'm so tired. Sorry this is so short.

Spiderman has the most amazing butt Wade has ever seen. He doesn't say that lightly, either: he's seen his fair share of butts, and his own before he got meat grinded into Kruger's uglier cousin was nothing to trifle with. So he means it when he says Spidey's butt is a award winning one. 

He'd always admired it from afar, but today he even got to see it at a grabbing distance, and although of course Wade respects those cheeks too much to give in to the temptation, it had been a hard fight to win.

Spidey himself was almost as sweet as his delicious ass looked. He didn't like Deadpool - that was to be expected, being a hero and all - but that didn’t keep from answering readily to the merc with a mouth, rivaling his jokes with puns that genuinely impressed Wade with how hilariously bad they were.

All that to say, the spider babe is one hot piece of cake and Wade definitely wants to lick him all over. If he wasn’t a mix between a bubonic toad and a half cooked rotten beefsteak, he might even have tried to sweet talk his way into the hero’s pants. He wouldn’t even need that much: even with his relooking, he’s yet to have anyone complain about his blowjobs.

Wade groans thinking about Spidey fucking his mouth. He’s sure the man would have a dick just as nice as his ass, big and tasty, forcing his mouth open as he finally takes hold of Wade’s skull to thrust away down his throat.

The fantasy has Wade’s hand work faster, and he rests his head against the shower tiles, now imagining the hero getting behind him, taking hold of his hips… the fingers he teases his ass with are not his own, they’re Spidey’s, and he just wishes the man would stop hesitating, would fuck him wide open and shove his dick right in there. He wouldn’t dare be rough at first, but maybe if Wade pleads enough, he’d finally let himself go, ride Wade with his super strength, break him with his big, hard cock.

“Fuck, Spidey.”

It doesn’t take that long for Wade to spill after that, the orgasm intense but short with no one to really milk it out of him. He watches the come wash away with the last of the blood he’d been washing off of him. Would Spidey mind he just got off thinking of him? Would he be disgusted that Wade first urge upon meeting him was to get on his knee and beg for cock?

It doesn’t really matter, Wade reminds himself.

It’s not like Spider-Man would ever want anything to do with him anyway.


End file.
